The invention relates to a snowplow whose blade is joined by two links disposed one above the other to a mounting which can be fastened to a vehicle plate of a work vehicle, and has a mechanism which permits the blade to trip when driven over obstacles.
In known, so-called multiple blade spring plows (German Federal Pat. No. 17 08 664) the individual blade segments are fastened to a supporting frame, the latter being rotatable about a horizontally disposed plow tube, and both parts are fixed in a particular rotational attitude toward one another. If the spring travel of a particular blade segment is exceeded upon running over an obstacle (the links on which each blade segment is suspended have thus reached their end position) the particular blade segment can be turned around the plow tube after the shear pin is severed, in which case the cutting edge yields rearwardly and upwardly.
In another known plow blade consisting of segments (German Auslegeschrift No. 1 278 465) the individual blade elements are fastened by upper and lower rubber bands to a supporting frame. When an obstacle is encountered the rubber bands deform and permit the blade segment to trip upwardly.